Among other things, a problem in the art is to provide a method of aligning semiconductor chips in a medium in which the semiconductor chips are aligned in a particularly reliable, time-efficient and cost-efficient manner so that they have the same orientation. Another problem in the art is to provide a method of arranging semiconductor chips on a carrier, wherein the semiconductor chips are arranged on the carrier in a particularly time-efficient and cost-efficient manner and are reliably aligned relative to the carrier. Still another problem in the art, inter alia, is to provide a device that produces a semiconductor component, with which a method of aligning semiconductor chips and a method of arranging semiconductor chips on a carrier can be performed. Yet another problem in the art is, inter alia, to provide a semiconductor component produced by a printing process and has improved efficiency.